


[Fanart] Nail Polish

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, inspired by drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr drabble by TheaLocksly
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	[Fanart] Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheaLocksly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reminiscing with Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369920) by [TheaLocksly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaLocksly/pseuds/TheaLocksly). 



> Also found on [ Tumblr](https://thealocksly.tumblr.com/post/613617215672025088/very-random-headcannondrabble-thingy-flynn).


End file.
